


Extract From Beyond The Sky And The Stars

by SeeingStarlight (orphan_account)



Category: BTSATS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-10-08 11:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10385478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SeeingStarlight
Summary: A section from my new book, Beyond The Sky And The Stars.





	

Winona’s eyes seemed to glisten as she looked up. The way she laid down in that meadow made it seem like she was comfortable and calm, despite the thunder and lightning threatening to tear the sky apart. Markus watched from the hedge he was hiding behind, wondering why she was here and what she was doing. As he watched, he didn’t notice that the storm was silenced, he didn’t notice the clouds as they fled. He watched Winona, whose body seemed to glow, before finally deciding to look up, and the sight he was met with silenced all other thought. The night sky was more radiant than anything he had ever seen, and he couldn’t avert his gaze, only able to take in the seemingly endless nebulae in all their splendour and glory, and wonder how he had ever missed it. A voice, a voice he had grown to adore pulled him out of the trance-like state he was in, and he turned to see Winona, her eyes glimmering and glistening, the tapestry of colour and darkness and light that he had found himself lost in so many times before. Those eyes, those pools of light, were staring up at the sky with all the joy and wonder of a child looking up at their mother as Winona spoke. She spoke of many things, of life, of school, of hopes, and dreams, and fears, with Markus losing himself in it all, listening to every sound she made, watching every move, trying to comprehend the overwhelming attack on the senses. Each light hint at a laugh as she spoke of joy, and peace, of love, every soft sigh as she spoke of pain and sorrow kept Markus enchanted; he wanted to hold her close and comfort her, wanted to ask her so many questions and he knew that though he may never understand, he would be more than content with being on the outside. Without realising, his mind had wandered and he was snapped back with indescribable force to the situation currently at hand. Questions swirled through his mind like a hurricane, each breaking up a small part of his reality with every lash they made at his mind. Why didn’t she ever tell him? Why did she feel she had to keep this a secret from him? Was she ever going to tell him about this wondrous, confusing, mind-blowing secret of hers? SMASH The illusion was shattered instantaneously. Without realising, he had stood, giving away his hiding spot and as she was walking away, she had turned. Frozen. They stared at each other, silent statues, one desperately searching for answers to his many questions, the other more than unwilling to answer them. Winona looked at him with a mixture of fear, anger and a feeling of betrayal, to which Markus replied with confusion, fear and a soft look that Winona couldn’t place. “Mark… What are you doing here…?” She asked, her voice quiet, the barest hint of a crack in her voice. He moved closer, to which she moved back. “You were gone for so long, the storm hit and I was worried you’d gotten caught in it, Win… I only tried to look out for you… But what I saw was more than I bargained for. I won’t ask questions, since it’s quite obvious that you wouldn’t answer them anyway… I’m sorry if you feel that I was intruding on something private or important, I was just scared of you being out in a thunderstorm alone.” He explained, doing the right thing even though he had a burning desire for knowledge, for evidence that what he had seen was real. He was thinking stress-induced hysteria, hallucinogens in his cola, anything.. But it had all seemed so real. He could be talking to himself right now, this Winona may be a figment of his imagination and his Winona may be getting dry in the nearby supermarket or coffee shop. He stepped forward and ever so gently moved his hand to her face, brushing the back of it against her cheek. Winona was real. The rest of it, however, might not be. She didn’t move away this time, only stood, silent, unmoving. She closed her eyes before taking a deep breath and opening her eyes. “How much… How much of all that did you see, Markus?” She enquired, shivering slightly. He wrapped his coat around her small frame and kissed her head. “Let’s get you home first, get you some hot chocolate…” He whispered soothingly before wrapping his arms around her and walking her home.


End file.
